Pondering Thieves
by SuperGirI
Summary: AU in the near future. Naomi and Emily start off on the wrong foot, meeting by chance. As they both deal with the everyday life obstacles faced in their life. Some things bringing them together, others pushing them away. It's a long ride of life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, uh. Something I had in mind for awhile. I'm also American so all my bad British slang can be blamed on that. FYI, it will be somewhat of a long ride.**

_Oye, there he is. _I sit in the park watching the ducks around the pond swimming about. The Smiths are playing in my ear buds, but I turn it down for right now so I can still hear my surroundings, not really ready for my music to be my main focus, instead just background noise. I watch as Tucker follows the rest of his siblings.

It'd been a rather short day today at work. I was enjoying my few moments of Zen before I head home and try it again tomorrow. Until then, I'll sit in my favorite park at my favorite bench looking at my favorite pond. I feel a buzz in my pocket.

Katie: Will you feed Leroy tonight? Handric is in town. X

I blink twice and let a smirk come across my face.

Emily: Sure. How is Steph these days?

Katie: Bitch. He said they're done. Gotta go.

I put my phone down and continue staring at the pond. The sun is just setting down behind it. Two cyclists ride by, and I can hear the rest of London begin to quiet down and stir up at the same time. In the distance I hear someone shouting.

"No-fuck off. And don't call me again, prick!"

I turn my head to the right and catch a glimpse of a blonde walking my way. I quickly advert my eyes back to the pond, not wanting to pay unnecessary attention to her. She begins to walk closer and I can see that her face is red with anger, and she shivers a bit from the wind. I dart my eyes back to the ducks. My eyes fall on him. He's still trying to keep up with his mum. I feel a shift in the bench and I can see out of my peripheral vision the blonde had sat next to me. I don't allow my eyes to look up right away to her face, instead I stare at her fingers that are settled into her lap. Her turquoise nail polish is chipping. She has black stockings on with a blue skirt and long black sleeve t-shirt on. It's usually a bit different when someone chooses to set next to you in a place that is full of benches. It makes you always wonder what their reasoning is. Especially because she sounded angry seconds earlier. I can feel her exhale rather loudly and I feel her looking at me, instead I look back to the pond, searching for Tucker. I can't see him and I shift up a bit to get a better view of the pond.

I hear a noise to my right, I think she had spoken to me. I pull out my right ear bud and glance over at her.

"What?" Now I realize, she's gorgeous. Her eyes are stunning and I get stuck in them for a second not before glancing down to her lips.

"Searchin' for something?" She asks.

I pause, trying to think again of what she had just said.

"Hellloooo? You deaf or what?" She asks again.

"Tucker." I state rather quietly.

"Tucker?" Her voice shows her confusion and judgment.

"Don't think I can help you with your love life, mate."

I let out a small laugh. "That's definitely not what I'm searching for." I point towards the pond. "He's a duckling."

I glance back over at her and see her smiling.

"Well, where is he?"

I squint towards the pond and as if on cue, I see a splash in the water and up pops Tucker.

"He must've heard us. He just jumped in." I point right at him, a smile pulls on my face.

Now she has a full smirk on her.

"What?" I asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Nothing, I just don't usually meet girls in the park who name the ducks."

"Do you usually go around trying to meet girls in the park?" I ask testing the waters. No harm, no foul.

I feel her giggle slightly. "Certainly not, that's what pubs are for." She says it in a matter of fact manner and it's hard to tell if she is joking or not.

"I'm Emily." I hold out my hand.

"Naomi." She shakes it quickly.

"So, do you come around here often, Emily?"

"Usually I come a couple times a week. It's on my way home from work." I motion over to the general building that I work at.

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm a photographer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She just smiles when I look back over at her. She's incredibly beautiful.

"So, what's your sign?" She continues.

"Scuse me?"

"Are you here with someone, or?" She continues.

She smiles wide now.

"What are you going on about?" I ask her. I turn my head towards her and meet her eyes. I can see her swallow.

"I was just testing you, ya know, see if you regularly get picked up in parks. Maybe there was a memo I had missed."

"So, you're trying to pick me up?" I ask somewhat flattered and annoyed.

"No, I, no. Sorry- " her phone begins ringing. She immediately hits the ignore button on the face of a guy named Zach.

"Trouble in paradise?" I ask now. My turn for teasing.

"That paradise has been destroyed."

I bite my lip feeling as if I had pried too much.

"Ah, so figure you oughta start a new one and where better place to start then here in the park?" Fuck it, she annoyed me earlier. Mocking me like that.

Naomi's face falters as I stare at her. Her face grew worrisome.

"No, I, I'm not even gay. I, sorry, it-it was a shit day."

I eye her carefully before I say something. "That's too bad." I stand up and begin walking away to the left, finishing my walk home. I turn up the music on my ipod. She ruined my Zen.

It's dusk now. It's not until about a minute later I hear someone walking quickly behind me. I naturally move to the left to let them pass me. _Prolly another jogger_. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediately grab the hand and turn it around quickly, holding it at an angle where I could potentially break it. Self-defense classes finally had come in handy, thank you Katie, as the sky grows darker around me. I see it's Naomi again. I exhale loudly, still holding onto her hand. I use my other hand to unplug a headphone staring at her, I can see the look of pain on her face.

"If this is your attempt to "not pick up girls in the park", I see some serious flaws in your logic!" I stare at her angrily. I let her hand go looser with that statement.

"No, Emily, I-" She begins with the same worrisome look on her face.

"What! Spit it out." I yell back.

"I'm sorry, it's been a shit day-I broke up with my boyfriend three times today. Apparently that hasn't processed his mind yet and my boss is still being a power-controlling prick and Rock-o died!"

"Who's Rock-o?"

"My turtle."

"So you figure just go to the park and have a laugh at the first person you meet?"

"No-I" Her eyes shift to my hand which is still holding hers. I let go of it.

"Forget it. I have to go." I begin to walk away and luckily heard no cries of plea to stop. It wasn't until I was about half way to Katie's when I realize I left my mobile at the park. I turn around quickly and begin to walk back angrily to my bench. Eventually I get up to it warily searching for my mobile. It's nowhere in sight.

"For Fucks Sakes!" I yell to no one in particular.

I turn around and begin walking back to Katie's flat again. If Naomi hadn't annoyed me earlier, this definitely topped it off now. Finally I make it in just before it begins to rain. I turn the key to the door on the second story and enter in. Leroy is already begging for food. I quickly pour him some cat food in a dish and pick up the house phone. I angrily dial my own cell phone's number. No one answered. I then dial Katie's.

"What?" She answers annoyed.

"Someone nicked my mobile!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" She whisper-yells back.

I can hear Handric in the background. They're obviously in bed together.

"I-I-

"Feed Leroy and we'll get you a new one tomorrow. Can you take the laundry out too? Also-

I just hung up on her. Was such a fine day until about an hour ago. I don't know why the fuck that girl was messing with me and she fucken steals from me on top of it. I'm standing by the small stand up bar in Katie's apartment and I decide to open a bottle of vodka drinking straight from it. Not even a minute later the phone rings again.

"What!" I ask in anger.

"Em-Emily?" I realize it's not Katie's voice.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"It's Naomi."

"Do you have my mobile?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, you left it when you...

"Where are you?"

"At home." Naomi responds back annoyed.

"Give me your address, I'm coming to get it."

"No." Naomi answers quickly and further annoyed.

"What do you mean "No"? You have my mobile, you thief."

"You're not coming to my flat-I don't trust you and I didn't steal it, you left it! I picked it up for you. You know, good Samaritan and shit?"

My voice falls a little, realizing my overreaction.

"Well, when can I get it?"

"I usually get coffee at 8 at Tiff's. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, next to Gustafo's deli, right?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Right. Well, don't like go through my phone and stuff." I respond, still slightly angry.

"Uh, it's password protected?" Naomi sounded further annoyed and confused.

"Then how did you call me?" I asked perplexed.

Naomi sighed on the other end of the line.

"I saw the number you called from and called it from my mobile." She explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, right. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I should also mention the only Italian I know is off of google translate.**

I woke up the next morning early in a daze. It seems whenever I drink, I sleep the minimal amount required. I look around to an empty apartment of Katie's. I glance at the clock. It's 6am and that bitch still has my phone. I eventually crawl off the sofa in the living room and Leroy is right on the floor next to me. For a cat, Leo is very affectionate. Katie and I live in the same building, which works out perfectly for both of us because we're still close enough to see each other daily and far enough to have our own space. I lock the door on her flat, and go up two levels to my apartment. I enter in slowly, ignoring the smile of my advancing neighbor, Tom. I should really tell him I'm gay, but part of me just likes to watch him try. He's on the way to the gym, carrying his bag with him.

"Mornin' Emily." He says smiling wide at me.

"Hey Tom." My voice is huskier than usual, not hiding my lack of sleep nor late night.

"Hope you aren't doing the walk of shame." I cringe at his statement.

"Just coming back from Katie's." He scowls at her name. She had already slept with him, and left him high and dry. Since then he's been trying to get at me. Part of me think he is after his ultimate revenge.

"Oh, right. Well, carry on then." He continues past me. I push the key into the lock and open the door.

My apartment is freezing cold, as a part of me never wants to spend the money to heat it up. I throw on the sweater I left laying on the sofa. I left wine out on the counter from the other night and the smell of alcohol makes me sick right now. There's bread left out on the counter, and I open it up to take a slice just as it is and chew it down quickly before hopping in the shower. By the time I get out it's just around seven. I don't need to be at the office until nine for callbacks and I still need to grab my phone from Naomi at eight. I figure I might as well get a head start on today's events and grab a book on speaking Italian. Today may be the day that I decide to learn it.

By seven-forty, I'm making my way down to Tiff's. It's about a five minute walk. I order a cappuccino and a croissant while I wait for Naomi to bring me my cell phone. I'm so engrossed with my book and the language, I can't help but verbally say some of the words out loud. I don't know how long it's been until I feel someone standing over me.

"Ciao Bella"

I look up to meet those same bright blue eyes I had seen yesterday.

"Hey."

She sits down in front of me which I find a bit odd, seeing as how I hadn't invited her.

"So, my mobile?" I begin.

"Yes, I have it." Naomi searches into her bag to find it. The waiter brings her latte to my table. After a minute she is able to pull my mobile out of her bag and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say it eagerly as being without my phone for so long could do damage to my business. Naomi continues to sit in front of me. I unlock it checking missed calls and text messages. After I finish, I look up to see Naomi still sitting in front of me.

"Sorry. Were you planning on joining me?" I ask her, confused as to why she is still sitting in front of me.

"Why not? All the other tables are taken, and I can see you can use some help on your Italian. "

"You sure have a lot of nerve for someone who doesn't pick up girls in the park nor steals their mobiles." I continue.

She sips her latte without responding to me, and begins to dip her biscotti into it.

"Again, is there something you need from me? Because I had already thanked you." I continue, waiting for her to leave.

"Sei sgradevole" She responds.

"And what does that mean?" I ask confused.

Her smile fills her face.

"You are unpleasant." She responds.

"Rightfully so, if I may add." I can't help but get infuriated around her.

She looks up to me with her blue eyes and bites her bottom lip again and part of it kills me and the other part makes me more angry.

"Don't you have a job or something to get to?"

"Indeed, I do." She takes another bite of her biscotti.

"Well, get on with it then, yeah?" I breathe heavily.

Naomi glances at her watch and looks at me.

"When did you get here?" She asks puzzled.

"Around seven forty-five." I respond too quickly.

"Do you always get up this early?"

"Usually. Though, I don't really have a need for it." I didn't feel the need to include my night of drinking to the subject at hand.

"I guess photography can be done during all parts of the day, eh?" She asks lightly.

"And what is it exactly that you do, Naomi?" I hate that she knows all about me and I know none about herself. I almost feel like she is using it as the upper hand.

"I'm a social worker." She tilts her head sideways as she answers.

"Right." I look to the bottom of my cappuccino and see the last bit of foam to it. "Anyways, I best get going, you know, us photographers and such, available all parts of the day." I leave abruptly without a response from Naomi.

I decide to walk through my park to get to the office. Tiff's is on one side of the park and my office is on the other. It's a rather large park.

I eventually make it to my office, and I stare at the sign "Fitch Photography" and realize it hasn't been dusted in awhile. I pull my sleeve around my palm and smooth out some of the dust on it before entering the quarters.

"Ms. Fitch, you're here early." Jessica stands as attentive as ever. Half the time I'm uncertain if she is trying to get in my pants or some sort of letter of recognition from me.

It's been very fortunate that I had been able to have such a successful career with photography. Part of it being the fact that during my beginning years I had never turned down a chance to photograph anyone for whatever price. Most of it is through networking. If there is one thing I have learned, there is no such thing as starving artists, there is such thing as artists who don't know how to network, however.

"Yes, Jessica. Figured I'd call back some clients early and book some new events."

"Do you need a coffee, Emily?"

"No, thanks. I had coffee this morning." She always switches from formal to informal within the matter of seconds.

Most of the events we do are party events, but how Fitch Photography had really grown is through non-profit organizations. I had spent a couple of years in Liberia and more in India to really truly show what happens in our world and how ignorant we are compared to it. Many organizations bought the rights to my photography to help breed awareness to their organization. Since then, however, Fitch Photography has grown to do smaller projects throughout London. Mostly social events, and common cause organizations, but we still have the occasional white wedding ceremony and bar mitzvah. Like I said, I don't turn work down unless it goes against my own morals. I do certainly have a preference though, and anything I can do to help bring awareness for a good cause, I am more than okay with.

Most of my "adult life" had been spent trying to grow my company and it has certainly been successful, however, that doesn't mean that my love life hasn't taken second place by any means. The leading example would be my last relationship. Taylor at first didn't seem to mind my heavily focused work, but after awhile she had grown bored and moved on to my downstairs neighbor. I eventually make it to my office and overlook the emails I had missed since yesterday. It's not about until ten minutes later until JJ comes into my office.

"Emily, I think we've double booked!" JJ is seriously frightened from any form of chaos.

"What, what do you mean? Talk to Jessica." I respond. It's still too early to be stressed.

"Atwood's company and Libb's events are both booked for the 19th. If we don't rearrange, it's possible we won't have enough coverage for both, and I certainly do not want to displease our clients, seeing as they are the sole reason this company continues to grow, and both are obviously great events that deserved to be covered to the best possibility-

"JJ, shut up. We'll split the crews and don't worry. You take Libb's, I got Atwood, alright? I can work one Sunday of my life, cool?"

I fucken hate Sundays.

JJ looks confused at the simplicity of my solution.

"Yes, cool." He responds after a couple moments of thought.

JJ had been a great photographer since day one but he can never seem to help but be more involved then he should.

It's not until about ten thirty that Jessica pushes the first call through to my office.

"Fitch Photography." I respond quickly. Interrupting some of my screening of clients.

"Hi, Emily?"

"Yes, Emily Fitch."

"It's Naomi."

"Oh." I respond confused as to why she is calling or how she had gotten my number.

"Stai perdendo qualcosa?"

"Excuse me?" I ask unclear.

I hear her laugh at the other end and I can hear voices in the background. She must be at work.

"You left your book at the cafe this morning. Seems to be a habit of yours around me."

"What?" My confusion grows further as I start to open up my bag and dig through it.

"I called your sister. Katie, is it? She gave me this number and told me to call you."

"You have my Italian book?" I ask placing the pieces together.

"Yes, you know, good Samaritan and shit, yet again."

"Right. When can I get it from you?" I'm blushing at my carelessness now.

How could I possibly forget another item around Naomi. It's bad enough I accused her of stealing my mobile. There was a pause before she responded.

"Are you free later? We could meet in the park again, same bench?" There's a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Yes. I'll be done around four, is that okay?"

"Yeah, so, a little after four then?"

"Right."

"Yeah, okay."

"Um, alright. Bye Naomi. See you."

The whole day goes by in a blur, rearranging and booking new clients. The more important clients like to speak to me first hand, so Jessica is usually the intermediary between me and the usual suspects.

It's about three forty-five when I glance at the clock and think now is as a good a time as any to leave and make my way over to the park. I can't help but feel myself smirk when I think about Tucker and his mum.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I am able to bundle all my goods at the office into my bag, it's five before four. I'm surprised Naomi is able to meet me so conveniently seeing how most jobs are still the average 9-5. Something I had grown to love about owning my own company-it means my own hours.

I sit at my bench and a small bite kicks at the back of my neck when I think of how Naomi had referred to it as "the same bench". It's mine. It's Friday finally, not that that means much in my world. However, I have no plans for the weekend and there is no work either. I had brought home one of my favorite cameras from work though to shoot over the weekend. Possibly decorate even more of my flat that isn't already buried with my photographs. the camera has a small dent in the left side of it. It happened when some drunk bastard in Harbel had driven too close to me, causing me to jump aside, throwing my camera to the ground. It still works fine though. After a few minutes of being at my bench, I spot Tucker again at the same pond. I swear he has grown more since yesterday, but I feel delusional even trying to convince myself that. I take my camera lens off and leave it on the bench, and start towards the pond. Tucker is amongst a set of purple lilies that are living their final moments. I walk over to him slowly and begin taking a few shots of him. It feels like it's been minutes, but my watch tells me it has been thirty the next time I look at it. I glance over to the bench and see Naomi watching me.

This time she is wearing a red beanie, a grey pea coat and black slacks with flats. I start walking towards her, seeing my Italian book laying next to her on the bench.

"Hope you weren't planning on forgetting this as well?" She holds up my camera lens towards me.

I blush slightly at my carelessness.

"No, I just got lost in the moment." I spoke back to her as I make my way closer to the bench.

I sit next to her. My Italian book sits in between her and I.

"Thank you again."

"Prego." She responds quietly.

She sits silently. I can't tell if she is expecting me to speak more to her or not.

"How did you learn Italian?"

"Well, when you live in Italy for a couple of years, words come and go rather easily." She smiles over at me, looking at me from under her eye lids. Again, I notice her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I accused you of being a thief." The words sounded embarrassed as they exited my mouth.

"It's okay. I realize it must be hard to realize how forgetful you truly are. Projection and what not." She continues without missing a beat.

"Oh, shut it. I'm sorry, just accept it." She sticks her hands into her coat pockets.

"I have. Have you?" She looks over at me again, analyzing my face.

"No." I respond honesty for the first time in our interactions.

"Didn't think so." She replies yet again rather smug.

"Thank you for meeting me again." I smile at her to show my thankfulness.

"It's no problem. My building is over there anyhow."She motions over a bit to the left of my office.

"I guess that makes us work neighbors. My building is two streets over." I'm not really certain what to say to her.

"Yes, guess it does." She smiles then suddenly moves upwards and takes off walking.

I sit watching her for a few moments, before I decide to run after her. I catch up to her after a few seconds and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Naomi, wait." I say it breathlessly.

She jerks around rather quickly.

"You should be careful doing that. I learned that a rather hard way." She stares at me carefully, a suppressed grin peaking out.

"Sorry." I glance at her again. My eyes meet her lips and I lick mine unintentionally. _Shit._

"Can I buy you a drink?

She tilts her head sideways while looking at me.

"Why would someone who thinks I'm a thief invite me for drinks?"

I bit my lip in anticipation to such a response.

"Are you trying to pick up girls in the park?" Naomi continues.

I can't help but laugh. She joins me after. "Let me make it up to you. I'm sorry I called you a thief. Come on, let's go." I say it a bit too eagerly. She shudders a little after a small breeze runs past us.

"What if I have plans?" She questions me with her eyes.

"Well, seeing how you broke up with your boyfriend three times and your work sounds shit, most indications lead to you being available for the night." My cheeks redden quickly when realizing how forward my advance seemed in the last sentence..

I watch as Naomi frowns slightly and bites her bottom lip again in response.

"Fair enough. I get to choose the place though."

"Sure. Where to?"

"O'Keefe's."

"Oh." A sudden look of hesitation came across my face and it did not go unnoticed.

"Is that alright?" She leans down slightly and looks at my face, bobbing on her feet.

"Yeah, great. Let's go."

We walk a few blocks in silence until we eventually make our way to O'Keefe's. Not much has changed much since I had been here last. The booths are still the same, but the bartender had changed. I sigh in relief as we grab a booth not too far from the bar. I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable being here again. Naomi orders both of us some cider that I easily agreed to and we sat in silence until she broke it.

"Emily, you alright?" She asked me genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." I respond quietly, with my head down still.

"Really? Because from the looks of it, it looks like you stole something." She continues on with our original banter.

"I didn't steal anything." I say while folding my hands in my lap.

"Yeah?" She looks at me with a knowing look and waits for me to respond.

Reluctantly, I sigh.

"When I was fifteen, me and my sister Katie had tried to sneak into this pub and we got thrown out for being underage. They banned us and put our picture on their wall of shame by the toilets." It all flies out of my mouth before I can realize the reaction she had to it. There's nothing but silence on her end until I look up and meet her eyes.

Her eyes are smiling but her mouth is held together tight showing no emotion. I glance again from her eyes to her mouth until she lets out a loud laugh.

"That is gold, Miss Emily Fitch."

I smile with her use of my full name. She continues laughing and it's not until a few seconds later that I join her. I realize now how silly it had sounded. My camera was sitting on the side of me and I watch as Naomi gets up and moves over to my side of the booth. She picks up the camera and lifts it to her eye. She takes a photo of me sitting in the booth, covering my mouth. She snaps more than a couple of shots being certain to catch the "O'Keefe's" sign in the background of it.

"Stop it!" I cry in a pleading manner.

"Sorry, I'm the bad guy here. Don't you remember?" She asks teasing me again. She puts the camera strap around her neck and begins walking towards the toilets. I'm about to shift up and follow her until I see Mr. O'Keefe himself emerging from the backroom. He's older now, but from past events, it's hard to forget a face like his. I pick up the menu in front of me and cover my face with it. again embarrassed. A waitress stops by and asks if there's anything she can get me. Not wanting to make contact with O'keefe, I order a plate of sweet potato crisps.

A few minutes later, Naomi joins me again with her camera.

"Get any good shots?" I ask her.

"Oh, loads. You don't realize how photogenic you really are, Emily. Been standing on the wrong side of the camera." Naomi smiles mischievously.

"Very funny." I cross my legs under the table.

"I'll say. You're here accusing me of being a thief, meanwhile you've been running amuck around town since your teens." Naomi smiles at me in disbelief of how tonight's events has folded out. I kick Naomi under the table as I see the waitress walk towards us. The waitress conveniently brings a plate of sweet potato fries in front of both of us a few seconds after.

"Anything else I can get you ladies tonight?" The waitress named Sam asks.

"Yes, an attorney wouldn't be a bad idea." Naomi smiles while shifting glances between Sam and I. I kick her under the table again.

Sam just smiles unknowingly at Naomi's joke and walks away.

"Ow, abusive too. Not that I hadn't already known that. I hadn't realized you were treating me to dinner too. You've really outdone yourself."She nods towards the plate.

"It's still the same owner and I had to order something so I wouldn't bring attention to myself eating alone. I don't want to get kicked out again." I bite my lip as I say this.

Naomi watches me smiling again as she takes a sip from her cider.

"Only the victim, eh?" She asks teasing me again.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night goes by in a blur as we make our way away from cider and onto shots. We both have a pretty good buzz a couple hours of later and conversation continues to flow. I learned that Naomi has been a social worker for four years now. It started when she had volunteered at a women's help center during Uni and had continued since then. She mostly deals with domestic abuse cases and it surprised her herself when she found her productiveness with helping children out of these sorts of situations. She spoke really passionately about how the government did not pay much attention to cases like these and how she can't stand that they go unnoticed here or even anywhere for that matter. Her ex boyfriend Zach, has been an on again off again boyfriend since the end of Uni. You can tell some of her emotions were bittersweet when she spoke about him, but it was obvious that their relationship had taken its toll and he still had a hard time letting go. The years she lived in Italy is when she had studied abroad her first years at Uni. She was anxious to explore the world as soon as she could. It made me laugh when she told me how she once thought she had fallen in love in Italy and realized that she was just foolishly in lust with the boy there. Naomi was nice to talk to. She wasn't overbearing the conversation like many people do and she was still responding enough to let it continue through the course of the night. I was shocked when I found myself so easily opening up to her. It's not until about eleven I realized we had spent the better half of the night together unexpectedly. I eventually grab the tab and paid without her noticing what I was doing. I felt guilty enough for accusing her of being a thief multiple times previously. We stood outside O'Keefe's briefly before we acknowledged it was time to part. The cold breeze bites both of our cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know." Naomi looks up at me.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

She just glares back at me a knowing look.

"Naomi, give me your number." I surprised myself with the authoritativeness in my voice.

I held my phone in my hands unlocked ready to add her number when she took it from me. I saw her smirk has she entered in her number and added her name. She handed it back to me and smiled mischievously again. A smile I had seen more times tonight then I could count. I smile again towards her, realizing that even though I got a straight girl's number, at least I had gotten a number. It was just nice to have some genuine company for the time being. Fitch photography had taken up quite a few days of my life.

"So, I guess I'll see you." Naomi meets my eyes.

"Hopefully. " I smile back.

We say our goodbyes and part ways, both walking opposite of each other. I begin scrolling through my contacts just to look at the number Naomi had added and can't help but scowl when I don't see her name anywhere in the phone book. I can't help but feel a small part of bitterness overwhelm me as I realize Naomi may have not added her number at all. _Serves me right, really. I was a bitch to her since day one._

The rest of the walk home was very long. It's not until about an hour later that I'm sitting on the couch, scowling at the outcome of tonight's events while watching telly that my mobile vibrates. I get confused as to why "Jesse James" is texting me.

Jesse James: Had fun tonight. Thanks for the laughs.

Emily: Naomi?

Jesse James: It's Jesse James to you miss.

Emily: How did you get my number?

Jesse James: I sent a text to my phone from yours and figured every great thief needs an alias. So I added "Jesse James" to your phone book. Can't be putting my name in plain sight.

Emily: So, you use an alias that is already known for being a thief?

I crawl my feet under my thighs as I sit on the sofa and smile as I stare at my phone in response.

Jesse James: Now you're catching on. I'll talk to you soon. My bed is calling.

I smile at her response and eventually feel myself drifting to sleep and move myself to my bedroom. I can't help but think of Naomi's bright eyes and the way they light up when she laughs. She is a very clever girl. I fall asleep smiling that night.

The next day I awoke with a rather abundant amount of sleep. Although I had the weekend off with no plans, I made use of them by venturing outside of the city and back to my home town in Bristol to add to my collection of photographs. It was nice for a change. I am so used to having to appeal to everyone's needs as a photographer, it's refreshing being able to take photos on my own account with my own style. I was walking the path I would usually take to college when I was younger. It was a bit off the road and through a small field before rejoining back onto the road. I pass through the field reminiscing about college and when I'm making my way back onto the road, I hear the bell of a nearby shop door and then a voice catches my ears.

"Emily?" I turn confused to the voice.

It was Naomi.

"Naomi. What are you doing here?" I asked somewhat shocked.

"Uh, it's still Jesse James to you, or did you forget? Perhaps I need to steal your camera to remind you." She smirks back at me and I can feel butterflies in my stomach from such a simple interaction.

"What are you doing in Bristol?" I ask.

"My mum lives here. I try to make it down a couple of times a month to say hi. Why are you here?"

"I grew up here." I state plainly.

"Are you taking photos?" She motions her hand towards my camera.

"I, yes. I was just roaming around the town, really."

"Where are you off to now?" Her eyes squint in curiosity.

"I was just-well, I was going to make my way back into the field. The lighting has changed, and I thought I'd be able to take some nice shots." I throw my hand back towards it look at her.

"Can I come?" Her request somewhat surprises me. I hadn't been suspecting her to be interested in it. It makes me a little nervous as she is going to see me in one of my truest forms. I bite my lip when I realize I can use this to my advantage.

"On one condition." I respond.

"Sure, what?"

"I can photograph whatever I like."

"Who am I to stand in the way of great art?" She responds jokingly.

I nudge her and can't help but giggle slightly.

"Come on. We're wasting daylight."

I take Naomi to the pile of rocks I would sit at when I was always deep in thinking when I was younger. We chat a bit about what she usually does when she is in Bristol and whereabouts her mother lives. We began walking through the field to my spot. I would come here sometimes without Katie when I was younger and just reflect on everything. There were three rocks. One was rather large, and the other two were smaller. I would sit on the large one and sometimes rest my feet on one of the smaller two. The field was a bit grassy and it was slightly windy today.

I grab Naomi's arm and lead her to the rocks, and tell her to sit on one. She looks at me confused at first and then she realizes what I had meant when I said I could photograph whatever I like. I stand back a couple yards, and pull my camera to my eye. Now I truly have the opportunity to observe her without being called a perv. She's wearing dark red pants with black boots. she has on a dark navy jacket and her bright blonde hair falls down her shoulders lightly.

"Look somewhere else." I instruct her.

"Where?" She asks moving her eyes across the field left and right as though my request is silly.

"Not here." I say, speaking about myself.

She shifts her legs onto one of the smaller rocks. You can see some office buildings behind her lighting up as it begins to turn dusk. She shifts her eyes a little bit in front of her feet. A small breeze blows in and I watch her as she tugs her sleeves to cover part of her palms. She's really stunning. I snap a few more shots. The sun continues to fall down in the background. Eventually we begin loosing daylight and I move to stand next to her.

"Are we done Fitch?" Naomi asks. She's obviously embarrassed from being the object of my photos.

"For now." I place the lid back onto my camera.

"I didn't mean to keep you for so long." I continue.

"No, it's-it's fine. It was different."

I laugh a little at her word choice.

"Good different, or bad different?" I continue.

She bites her lip before responding. "Good different."

I smile back at her.

"Ems, do you want to have lunch with me later this week? Seeing how we work next to each other and such." Her voice wavers a little and you can tell she is nervous asking.

"I'd love to." I reply a bit too quickly but her response is still a smile to match my own.

**A/N Seems like them two can't get away from each other, no? Hopefully you all like slow build...otherwise, heh. :/ Also, on a serious note, I would like to forewarn that some of the story may change suddenly with introduction of new characters. I hope you're enjoying the story though otherwise. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks that go by had consistently involved Naomi in every single one of them. We would by chance run into each other at the park, sometimes she would be sitting at our bench. _Shit. I mean my bench._ Other times one or the other of us would invite each other out to lunch. We would usually have lunch near a deli between our offices. Sometimes I would wake up and have coffee at Tiff's, or I would walk past it in the morning to see Naomi enjoying her coffee. she was usually always engrossed in a book while enjoying her coffee. It wasn't until one lunch date. Well, one lunch that I share a bit more about myself.

"I'm telling you, Ems. Zach was so arrogant in bed, it would honestly make me want to skip out on sex and take care of it myself." Naomi continues with the story. She's drinking her tea and enjoying a turkey sandwich.

"I don't know how you were with that guy for so long." I say. I try to erase my mind of any thoughts of Naomi in bed with someone else. It's moments like these when I realize that I don't just have a _friendly _crush on Naomi...it's a crush. A real crush.

"Oh, so tell me your worst lay, Ems." I love how she says my name.

I swallow hard. I hadn't exactly told Naomi my sexuality. Not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, but I hate to be that girl who has to make everything about "being gay". Besides, there were more than a few references I had made that indicate my sexuality. Not to mention, I think Naomi's caught me staring at her lips more than once.

"My worst lay?" I ask.

"Yeah, who did ya wrong?" She leans forward a little with a giddy smile on her face.

My mind races back to the second year of college. Kelsey was really beautiful, and since I was the only "gay" one at school, she just had to have me. She was a bit arrogant, and usually on a bit of a power trip. She shagged more than enough guys for me to count. She just had something to prove to the world. Not that I minded, truthfully I was just dying to have some sort of affection with a girl.

My eyes flicker back up to Naomi. I swallow again before I begin.

"It was in college, and she was one of those popular girls who everyone had a go with. However, usually who she had a go with were men, which definitely showed up in the bedroom. I had never seen a girl so ready to go just moments after kissing. It was ridiculous. To top it off, there was no chemistry. She was fit, so I was glad my first time at least had that much going for it. But really, she kissed me like it was a race. Drove me mad, I nearly choked when she used that much tongue. It was awkward, uncomfortable and absolute shit." I finish the last sentence really quickly so I can gauge Naomi's response.

"Oh." She states for a second.

I feel my fingers twitch as I wish she would respond more quickly.

Again, I glance up to meet her eyes. Her eyes are smiling and her mouth is suppressing a smile.

"Nice to get that off your chest, eh?" She asks.

"You knew?" I asked in bewilderment.

She lets out a full laugh now.

"Yes. When I had called your sister's apartment. She thought I was an ex of yours. Apparently you have a habit to let Katie get rid of them for you instead of dealing with them first hand?" Naomi smiles at my embarrassment. I flush red.

"Yeah, well. Some girls are a bit nutty." I continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glance back at the clock on my computer and realize, it was getting pretty late. I was editing some of the photos from Atwood's event and adjusting them so I would have them ready by next week. The event was great actually. I felt comfortable enough to dive into some of the catered foods and beverages. Atwood made it clear that I was more than welcome to have a good time. The event was a company's semi-annual celebration of founding. Atwood was an older man, he's booked with us before in the past. He was really carefree and good hearted. He had started a company that specialized in sound systems and recording materials. He held the events often because he truly believed that happy employees make a happy business. He was charming as ever, and his affection was more than welcomed. He usually used the photos I would shoot and make albums for the employees. Like I said, he was just good hearted.

I finish the last photo I was adjusting the lighting on and decide to pack up my stuff. It's nearly 6:45. Naomi is supposed to be around 8, so I had just enough time to run home and shower before she came over. We were having a bad movie marathon, where we watched the most cliché romantic comedies and got drunk off our arses, while playing card games during the boring parts.

I eventually walk past my park, even though it's pitch black and smile when I see our bench. I get into my building and get ready for tonight's evening. Naomi is supposed to bring some Indian food over later as long as I supply the wine. After showering, and reapplying some make up, I throw on some dark blue jeans and a grey sweater. It's about ten to eight and I decide I should get a head start on the wine, while I wait. I look at the stack of DVDs I obtained for tonight.

I hear a knock on my door after sipping on my glass for a bit. I open up the door to see Naomi with a bagful of food in each hand.

"I didn't know exactly which you like, so I got a bit of everything." She blushes slightly when she tells me.

"That's okay. I'm not too picky. I'll eat just about anything." I say modestly.

She walks to the table, placing the bags on it.

"Starting without me, eh?" She nods towards my wine glass

"It's a bit of a habit of mine. Just ask Katie." I take out another glass and begin pouring the wine.

"I would, but I've never seen her." Naomi continues to pull the food out of the bags.

"Well, she looks just like me. So eager to meet the family, hm?" I joke. The wine helped me a bit with that.

"Well, I just figure if you live in the same building and all. Oh, and I've been here nearly twice a week for the past month." She takes the glass I'm offering her, and our fingers brush quickly. I swear I see her get shy during moments like these, but I'm not entirely certain.

"Looks like you can't stay away from me. She sits on the sofa and folds her legs as I stand by the counter pulling out some plates.

"It's all in my master plan to pull a heist, haven't you figured that out yet?" She sips some of her wine while taking the remote to put on the main screen of "The Ugly Truth".

I start making my plate of the food, adding a little bit of everything with a couple pieces of naan to it.

"You going to make your plate?" I ask her.

"Just make me one of the same as you." It warms my heart for some strange reason. I carefully make her plate, more based on the judgment of what I think she will like as opposed to what I'm having.

I pour a generous amount of chili sauce to my plate and dab a little on hers. I love my food spicy. I juggle both plates and my wine glass, with the bottle of wine in my hands. A couple years as a server had come in handy. I place all the food down in front of us and am able to put everything into place.

"Impressive." Naomi smirks.

"Hit play already." We dig into our dishes and sit comfortably together on the couch. Our thighs are pressed against each other, even though there is more than enough room to not be. We finish our meals and the end of the movie is wrapping up. Naomi digs through the pile of movies, and picks one up.

"'Because I Said So?' Really?" She trails off while flipping the movie over and reading the back of it. "Let's see how much of this we can endure."

We sit through about twenty minutes of the movie, all while mocking every bit of the movie. By then we were on the second bottle of wine. There were a couple of times when I had made her laugh and she put her hand on my thigh for a few seconds. It's like I could feel my libido awakening within the course of seconds with the mixture of alcohol and Naomi's affection.

"Have you ever been with an older man?" I ask Naomi curiously. Her eyes shift up from under her eye lashes, I can tell the alcohol has had a toll on her.

"I had a date with a forty year old man when I was twenty-two once, but that was about it. It was interesting to say the least. Though, his ego could be in tough competition with Zach's. He was so obsessed with looking young, he made me feel old." She tilts her head back and laughs as she reminisces on the date.

"God, and he had the worst hair. It was died jet black, as if that was fooling anyone. I swear his teeth were so white, you'd think they were made out of chicklets."

I laugh with her. Her facial expressions alone can make me laugh, even if I couldn't hear a word coming out of her mouth. Suddenly, she turns to me seriously and asks the same question.

"Have you ever been with an older woman?" She sips her wine right after she asks. I glance at her lips after she sips, she runs her tongue along the top one.

"No." I answer and sip from my own glass.

"Hmm. Not for everyone, I suppose."

"I have been with an older man though." I eye her suspicious for her response.

She pulls her glass down suddenly from her mouth.

"Wait, I thought you were gay?"

"I'm a lot of things Naomi."

"So, go on, who was the lucky fella?" I can tell by her eyes she's intrigued.

"Not much to it. One drunken horny night in the club, and being out of town led to me being a bit experimental." I hear her laugh at my word choice. "Anyways, it didn't do much but help reaffirm my "gayness"'.

"Have you 'experimented' lately?" She asks.

"Oh, god no. Honestly, I don't even know why that night happened. One too many pills if you ask me. It's all about tits and fanny for me now." I swear she blushes slightly at my reaction.

"What about you, Naoms? You ever experiment?"

**A/N and the hole is dug deeper.**


	6. Chapter 6

I watch as her blue eyes eye me warily. I can feel her inhale deeply, as her shoulder rises while pressed next to mine.

"Honestly, no. Then again, I can't say I've experimented very much in general. There was a couple of blokes before Zach, but, still."

"Right, well, I guess 'tits and fanny' isn't for everyone." I try to hide my disappointment.

I can only hear silence except for the movie playing in the background. I see her readjust and begin flipping through the stack of movies.

"What's this one?" I glance at it quickly and feel my cheeks go red.

"Oh, that's actually a lezza movie. Don't know if I would find it appropriate for tonight's theme." I admit.

"Why not? What's it about?"

"Well, it's about these two girls. One just recently got married, and all this love at first sight happens between her and this other girl, ya know."

Naomi's eye brows squish up.

"Sounds like a romantic cliché if I've ever heard one, love triangle and all." I watch as Naomi jumps up and ejects "Because I Said So" and puts in "Imagine Me and You" in. I inhale deeply.

We watch most of the movie in silence, observing their interactions. It almost makes me laugh at how ironic it is to watch these two women. It feels like a bit of a reflection of me and Naomi's banter at the moment. Quite awhile goes by and we get to the first kissing scene. I try to peak out of the corner of my eye to see Naomi's reaction. Part of me can't help but hope. I know it's silly, wishing a straight girl gay. It's like wishing me to be straight. She doesn't move during the scene and I advert my eyes back to the screen, as things get more heated. Eventually the scene passes and a few minutes of silence between Naomi and I passes as well.

"Ems?" My eyes are a little droopy right now. Both of us fighting sleep taking over. It's nearly one in the morning now. Neither of us wanting to call it quits yet.

"Yeah?" I respond, glancing at her quickly.

"You said you've been with men before?"

"Yep. One icky old man and one young nice man."

"Is it different? You know, being with a girl?" She asks me curiously. I almost want to laugh at how remarkably so it is different. Instead I reply simply and honestly.

"I think it really depends on the person. However, in my experience, girls are just better overall. Though, there's certainly a reason for that for me at least." I say it while exposing any bias I hold, wanting to be as honest as possible.

Naomi laughs a throaty laugh.

"What do you mean exactly?" I readjust my leg, not the one that's sitting pushed up against Naomi's. Not wanting to lose the contact, but the other and I put it up on the coffee table.

"Like, a million times better of kissers. It's just-slow and sensual-and so, so hot. I almost think everyone should experience it once."

I glance back over at Naomi when I finish. She's slouched a little and keeps looking at me closely with her eyes.

"What happens to 'tits and fanny not being for everyone'?"

"Truth?" I bite my lip and hesitate.

"Truth." She nods slightly as she says it.

"I think it takes the right person for everything. To fall in love, to make a commitment, to share a kiss..." I trail off and almost as instinct I glance down at her lips. She licks them. I swear I just died inside. There's no way I can hide my eyes lusting after her right now. I feel like she licked her lips intentionally. Unless, I'm second guessing it, I quickly advert my eyes back to the screen and hope she hadn't noticed me staring.

Suddenly, I hear a smash into my flat.

"Fucken hell, Em. Get your lock fixed already. I told you to call Will like five times about this shit."

_Katie, my lord and savior._ Katie glances over at me and Naomi on the couch, and I quickly stand up, in obvious attempt to hide our comfortable positions.

"Katie, this is Naomi. Naomi, my sister." I motion my hand between them both.

"Ah, the thief Naomi?" Katie asks. I blush slightly, hating that Katie had revealed that I talk about Naomi to her.

"In the flesh." Naomi stands up and goes over to shake Katie's hand.

Katie looks around the room, taking into account the empty take out containers, the blanket on the couch and then glances at the TV, her eyes widen slightly at the wine bottles.

"Ah, don't tell me Em made you sit and watch through this shit movie with her?" Katie asks Naomi directly.

"Actually, I picked it out." Naomi answers honestly.

"You lezzas, I swear. Ems made me watch this with her like five times when she first came out. She couldn't get enough of this romantic girly shit."

"Katie, shut up!" I rage at her. My cheeks are flushing red at this point. I can see Naomi out of the corner of my eye smirking at her remarks.

"Was Emily always a Casanova?" Naomi asks Katie.

"You shoulda seen her during college. She could practically get any girl she wanted. All of the school wanted to "experiment" with her." Katie finishes.

"Really?" Naomi lets the smile show in her voice as she glances at me. She smirks as if she had caught me in a lie.

"That's not exactly true." I butt in.

"Yeah, because you'd never let any of them seal the deal with you. All you wanted was romance and fairy tales. Girls nearly fell at your feet, but you chose to be a pansy." Katie finishes.

I smirk back at Naomi a 'told you so' glance. I feel butterflies as I see her looking back at me with adoration.

"A pansy?" Naomi redirects back towards Katie.

"Yeah, a pansy. Don't get me wrong though. She did have her fair share of kisses. It's not fun to hear how amazing of a kisser your sister is all day." I am literally turning hot and cold with this conversation.

Naomi brings up her hand and places it on her elbow as she stands. "Ah, well, yeah. I'm a sucker for a good kisser." She's purposefully avoiding my eyes, I feel like.

"Yeah, well, not like I had to tell you any of that anyways." Katie finishes.

"Katie! She's straight!" I blurt out.

"What?" Katie stares at me with mock disgust.

"Naomi's straight. I haven't been wining and dining her. We've just been watching bad movies all night." I finish.

I can only hear silence from the blonde. Katie just glares back.

"Right, well. I better leave now anyways. I promised a friend breakfast and such." Naomi breaks the silence and begins gathering her things.

"I thought you were going to stay the night?" I say it in protest, hating that Katie put a damper on tonight's evening.

"Nah, I couldn't let myself be a burden. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" She has her bag now and leans to me and kisses me on the cheek. My cheeks burn from the interaction. I impulsively put my hand up to my cheek. She's never done that before. I think it was her way of letting me know that nothing is wrong.

"Nice meeting you, Naomi." Katie says as Naomi exits.

"Likewise." I can hear as Naomi rushes out the doors.

Katie shuts the door behind her. I close my eyes to enjoy my last bits of silence. When I open them, Katie is staring daggers.

"What the fuck was that?" I hear Katie yell at me.

"What?"

"Don't you what me. The new girl you can't shut up about for a bloody minute, and hang out with nonstop is bloody straight? Are you joking, Ems?"

"Katie, I never said she was anything more than a friend." My voice sounds quiet and distant. I hate when she interrogates my life.

"This is ridiculous. You were fucking cuddling on the couch."

"No." I breathe it lightly. It even sounds like a lie to me.

"She is using you!" Katie's face is red with anger.

"How on earth is she using me, Katie, remind me? I know you know it well with Handric and all, but do share the characteristics of a user with me." Low blow, I know. It's only because we're sisters can we turn a blind eye to this conversation later.

"Fuck off, Emily. You're fucking falling for her, and all she enjoys is your attention. Let me guess, she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"That doesn't fucken prove shit!"

"Of fucken course it does. She likes feeling wanted and you can't help but fucken want her."

"Katie, just fuck off, alright. It's not like that."

"No? Well then, fuck me. I guess you'll prove that to me by the end of the week by dating some gay girls, now wontcha?" She is giving me an ultimatum at this point.

"Why do I have to date a girl to prove to you me and Naomi aren't a thing?"

"Why?" She laughs out loud. "I'll tell you why, you hadn't shut up about her for the past month. Whether it be her 'stealing' your phone, making you angry, or modeling for you, making you goo. If you don't get some fucken new meat around you, you're going to fall for this girl in every way that she's NOT interested. That's fucken why. I don't wanna watch you fucken fall to pieces by something so easily avoidable. Let's be clear, shall we? 'Straight' means NO."

I stand in silence for a minute. It's moments like these that just prove the world wrong about how everyone thinks Katie is so self involved. I know she's right. I am falling for Naomi. If Katie can see it within a glance, my _friendly crush_ is more than obvious.

"Fine." I say it in defeat.

"Fine?" She just wants me to raise my white flag higher.

"Yes. I'll go out, alright?

Katie smiles. "Perfect, because I ran into this girl from work and..."

**A/N Something's are hard to stop once they've started, hmm? Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it, and it's half the reason I write sometimes. I love hearing the feedback. Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naomi's POV**

It was freezing by the time I left Emily's flat. It was a bit awkward watching her and her sister have a stare down in the middle of the living room. I couldn't have helped but felt judged by Katie's eyes. It was funny, seeing how they were twins, their eyes worked different on you. When Katie stared at you, it felt like, she was skeptical; taking it all in. It's like she was waiting for me to flinch, and reveal something.. They were piercing in the worst sense. Em's eyes were, different. They like, well, they were sweet.

A breeze blew in and I involuntarily shivered at the contact. I was really going to spend the night at Ems but, with the duel going down in the living room, I hardly felt comfortable. There was like an unspoken conversation occurring that I had no way to dive into. Katie seemed so ready to jump the gun, I couldn't help but want to tease her a bit. Truthfully though, I said I was a sucker for a good kisser part in truth, and part to feel Emily's reaction. It's been fun hanging out with Em, I've been happy since I've met her. Even though she thought I was a thief at first. Makes me laugh now that I think about it. After the finale with Zach, I moved out of his place and into my own flat that was a bit closer to work. I broke up with him twice before moving out, and I had been a week into my own flat when I had to break up with him three more times. That was when I had met Emily. When I would walk home from work before, I had walked in the complete opposite direction of the park. I had started taking that way home since I moved.

I actually had seen Emily a few times at the park before that. Once it was getting real dark and she had her eyes closed sitting on the bench. I almost wanted to wake her to tell her to get home, but it was one of those situations where you felt like you were intruding into someone else's life. The second, she was up by the pond, staring carefully at the ducks, God knows what for then. The third, she had some sort of sketchbook with her, her ear buds in again, carefully taking her time with every line. I would always walk slowly past her and then quicken up after I had passed. The time we had met, was a particularly rough day for me. She always looked so at peace staring at the pond, I thought maybe I could seek the same serenity. That was until she thought I was having a go at her.

I decided to walk home from Emily's flat and to my own. I was really only a few blocks from her place, she hadn't known that though yet. Boxes still cluttered the majority of my place, and it was hardly in the state for company. I figured I could have people over once the boxes clear up. By the time I made my way into bed after washing my face, it was nearly 2:30am. I stared at my mattress laying on the floor and thought about another item to add to the checklist: bedframe. I checked my phone before passing out. There were two messages.

Emily: Sorry about Katie. She's a bit 'extra'.

Emily: You wanna have lunch tomorrow? I know you have your friend for breakfast, but after?

My "friend" was actually my mother. I felt a bit lame. I hadn't wanted to let Emily on my lack of social life. The only other friend I really had was Cook. I had been avoiding him lately though. I just didn't think he could comprehend how I'm feeling. I didn't want to go out and solve all my problems with a pint. He could tell I had felt rather complacent after moving out and breaking it off with Zach. That's why Emily was such perfect timing, a godsend. It was nice just being with her. Just relaxed, and at home.

I quickly drifted to sleep, realizing I'll be getting up at 7am to catch the train to Bristol. When I woke up, my head was a bit foggy, but I figured I could rest my eyes on the train ride there. The alarm blared at 6:45am and I waited twenty more minutes before finally leaving my bed. I tripped over a couple of boxes still in the hallways, I figured the following weekend, I'll be able to put everything away. I got ready quickly, not spending nearly as much appearance this morning as I did last night. I board the train and find some seating alone. I plug in my head phones and listen to the artists that Emily recently had loaded onto my ipod. I tried not to read too much into the lyrics, a habit of mine whenever someone recommends songs to me. I send Emily a text letting her know I won't be in town for lunch.

Naomi: Actually, will be out in Bristol for the day. Won't be back until the evening.

She replied back instantly.

Emily: Oh, alright. Some other time then.

Naomi: Did you ever go to bed?!

Emily: I did eventually. Katie kept me up a bit. Sorry about her, btw.

Naomi: Nothing to be sorry about. It was interesting to say the least. What'd she keep you up about?

Emily: All the girls she wants to set me up with. :(

I don't know why, but it felt like a punch in the stomach. I don't know why Katie is so involved in Emily's life.

Naomi: Right. Best of luck to you then. X

Emily: Cheers

xxxxxxx

I close my eyes again and lay awake in a half daze as the train nears Bristol. By the time I get off and begin walking over to my mum's, it's nearly 10am. I usually stop by at the house, and get her up and begin to make breakfast together. I open the door quickly when I finally get to the house. It's pretty silent until I start making my way over to her bedroom. She is usually sleeping in this late. That is until I hear giggles from her room. _Another fucken bloke. Fantastic._ I knock hard twice.

"Ay, wake up and get clothes on and get this guy out. It's time for breakfast." I yell through the door.

I hear shushes and more giggling and eventually people getting out of bed. My mum finally appears from the bedroom.

"Sorry love, late night."

"I bet." She looks at me while studying my face.

"Looks like you had a late night too, hmm?"

"I was at Ems." I respond while feeling a slight blush cross my face. I stare at the door knob instead.

"That girl you ran into here a bit back?"

"Yeah, that's her. Want me to start on the eggs and-

I am cut off by the guy who appears to stand next to my mum. He looks familiar, but I can't place him.

"On your way out?" I say it directly to him, being clear he is unwelcomed.

"Naomi, this is Rich-"

"That's nice, doors that way." I point towards the entrance of the house.

"Naomi, don't be short." My mum continues

"Gina, it's fine." The bloke I can only assume is 'Richard' starts talking.

"More than fine, might I add. Don't let the door hit-

"Naomi, that's no way to talk to your father!"

**So, about that intro to new characters... Well. Hello.**

**Hope all is well with you readers. XOXO **


	8. Chapter 8

_My father. My fucken father. Him. Now. Fuck._

My eyes widen in shock and then squint at him. As if though the way I look at him now will help me understand. I stare at him. He's got bright blue eyes like mine. Like a mirror. I stare at his lips. They curve the same way mine do. He's got darker hair though, turning grey in some parts. He's handsome. You could tell he'd be athletic if the lager hadn't gotten to him first. My eyes narrow hard now. After I comprehend who this guy is, I feel as if all my anger is displayed with my glance. There's a tightness in my chest, and I can feel my forearms twitch. My fists instinctually ball up. My body is hot all over. My feet feel stuck, standing between two desires.

I go with the second desire, and turn around and leave. I hear my mum try to call after me. I turn straight around and walk. My ears turn everything to silence and I walk, and walk. I continue until I make end up walking towards the field where I had gone with Emily. I walk hard until half way through. I feel my eyes burning at the back and my nose stinging. I see the rocks where we sat, and I sit, and I fucken want to scream so fucken bloody bad, but all that comes out are tears. It makes me more angry. I want to be angry. I want to be furious. I don't want to be weak. I don't want to be vulnerable. I want to be strong. I want to be mean. I want to be fearless, and none of it matters as the tears fall down my face and into the grass. It shouldn't fucken matter and I don't know why I'm so overwhelmed with emotion but it clicks. I am so incredibly angry with this nobody who decides to waltz back into my life 20 something years later. I've always hated him. He's nothing to me.

My breathing starts heaving after a few minutes. My eyes are blood shot. I stay there for an hour. On and off again crying and I hate myself for it. I hate crying. I hate spending the time on something like this. I hate spending my tears on something that shouldn't matter to me, and it does. I think for a minute, how I'm happy I'm here. I'm happy that I'm at these rocks where no one knows they are. Except one other person knows them, and I'm okay with them knowing these rocks with me. I think for a split second, that if everyone searched the world for me, there'd only be this one person to find me, and I'm okay with that for a second. I pull my bottom lip to my teeth and bite it. I bite it harder than normal, and like that it hurts a bit. I let go eventually and rub my eyes. I feel my body slide down further on the rock and I lay my head into the sky.

My tears dry later and my eyes turn back to white. Eventually, I pull myself up and walk back to the train station. I take the next one back to Bristol and arrive at two. I think momentarily about joining Emily for lunch and it makes me feel weak for a second. Instead, I call Cook up and he meets me eagerly. When I sit down with him and slam the first pint. He only blinks twice before ordering four more for us. An hour goes by, and I'm piss drunk. I can feel Cook's eyes on me as he reminds me stories of our youth and has me cracking up within seconds. He makes me laugh so free and careless and after he finishes his fourth story, he stares at me, meeting my eyes for the first moment.

"Better?" He asks quietly.

I nod twice and switch my eyes to the window, I see a short red head walk by for a second and feel my breath hitch and I ignore it instead and look back at Cook while putting a shot in front of him and myself. We both shoot it down and he continues his fifth story tonight to remind me just how fucked up we are in this world and laugh it off.

I get back to my flat at around six in the evening and can't help but pass out after a drunk shower at 7. I sleep until 7am tomorrow. I made myself chug a glass of water before bed and put two advil in anticipation for the morning by my bedside. I still feel as I look like shit when I get up. I quickly take them and chug the rest of my water. I have to be in the office around 9. Not wanting to break from routine, I make my way to Tiff's and get my "usual" while sitting down in my usual seat. I wear sunglasses to cover my still bloodshot tired eyes. I don't know how the alcohol had lasted this long until morning, but I'm still dragging. It's funny because where Emily had sat when I had originally met her the second time, I sit at the same table, but the opposite chair. I remember when I had first returned her phone, I sat in my chair and wanted to laugh when I saw the shock in her eyes as I had joined her. It was ironic, because this was my table and she was simply sharing it. I always sat there in the morning. Now, I couldn't help but glance at the other chair and think of how it was hers and the table was ours.

I would see her sometimes, she would walk past here in the morning. It's odd though because it really wasn't on the way to work. Whenever she would walk she'd be looking at Gustafo's deli and then when passing Tiff's she'd stare down at the sidewalk. Sometimes she would join me, others she would just keep walking after saying hi quickly. Today I kept buried in my cappuccino staring down completely. Twenty minutes go by and I feel eyes looking at me.

"Naomi, you alright?" I look up and see a tinted Emily from my sunglasses.

"Hmm, yeah. You want to have a coffee with me?" I ask her still slightly drowsy. That is until I see there is an attachment to Emily's arm.

"and Katie do you want to join us?" I continue.

Katie smirks at me. I feel as though she is adding more to her mental check list of information on me. She should be a detective, really. I hate it.

"No thanks, Naomi. Me and Emsy got some plans for the day. I made her take off work seeing how today's my day off."

I almost don't want to ask. I think the hook she baited is bittersweet.

"Oh? What are the plans today?"

"Emily has a date this Thursday. She needs new clothes, you obviously know why." Katie continues, while glancing at Emily. Emily's eyes look a bit distant before they meet mine.

"Yeah? Who's the lucky girl?" I kind of hate it. I kind of hate that Emily is going on a date. I think I hate it because I know Katie is doing it to bother me. I hate it more because it is working.

"Her name is Sarah. She's the sister of a coworker of mine. Total babe. Got gorgeous green eyes and brown hair. Perfect for Emily. She always falls for the eyes." Katie continues oblivious to the war between both mine and Emily's eyes.

"Right. The eyes. Well, good luck to both of you." I turn back to my coffee and continue staring down. I turn my head to see Emily looking at me worriedly. She gives me a sorry smile and continues as Katie pulls her arm down the sidewalk.

_Fuck it._ I sit for a few moments more worth before making it to my office. I'm meeting with Ray Ray today. One of my favorites. I'm not supposed to have favorites, but I do. He is who I was meeting first today. When he comes into the office, he is staring daggers at everyone. He eventually comes into my office and sits down angrily. Ray Ray is honestly, gorgeous inside and out. He's dark skinned, about 14 and already towering over me. He has grey-green eyes and a smile that is beautiful when he allows it to be shown.

XXXXXX

"What's up Ray Ray?" I ask him.

"I'm sick of this shit." A bitter day for him today it seems. Must be something in the air.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing." He sits in the chair and sticks his legs out long while crossing them and crossing his arms. He looks away from me.

"Have you spoken to your probation officer? He says he hasn't talked to you since last week. So, don't you lie to me."

"Life is fucken shit. It's all shit. Why the fuck is it here." He says it without meeting my eyes again.

It almost sounds like an echo of my own thoughts this weekend.

"Ray Ray, tell me, mate. I'm right here for YOU." I stand up and walk towards him. He stands up too. He is staring me down but I can see it all through him. By now my sunglasses had been long gone and I had been staring at him with everything I have.

"I'm not your fucken mate and you're not fucking here for me. You're here for your fucken paycheck." Ray Ray is looking at me in my eyes. It's not until his lips quiver I can see it.

"You going to tell me now? Because, you can't make it to your P.O. but you make it here damn well for me and I'm what you got."

Ray Ray's mum is a meth head and won't let go of the drugs for him. He's got three older sisters that have all been gone. He's the youngest with the biggest age gap between them and him. He sees his nephews here and there, but sometimes he's at odd ends with his sisters.

He sits back down now, and I stand in front of him, leaning on my desk.

"It's my fucken father. My fucken biological shit father." He bites the inside of his cheeks as he finishes.

"Your father? Where'd you see him?"

"I'm walking to my P.O. right? And this bloke comes up to me. He goes,

'you Ray Ray?'

and I go 'yeah. Who are you?'

'I'm Ray Ray.'

It's some guy in some nice Italian suit and he hands me his card from his wallet.

and I go 'What the fuck shit is this?'

The guy keeps eyeing me and I tell him to fuck off. I'm bigger than him already."

He fucken walks into my life all carefree and fucken lays that shit on me like I ever even wanted it. I have my sisters and that's all I fucken need."

Ray Ray finally finishes.

"Did you tell your sisters?" I ask him, not certain where to really start.

"That's not their dad. He's mine only."

"Right."

"Yeah. Fucken right. Yeah, that's what it is. It's fucken right."

I bite my lip nervously. I don't really know where to begin so I ask him the same questions I'd been asking myself.

"Why does it matter?"

**A/N Ummm. Right. More Naomily to occur. Funny how when some things happen in your life, it seems like everything corresponds with that? Or is that just me. Thank you all for reviewing, I really love reading them. It makes my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

After talking to Ray Ray, he eventually had calmed down. We hadn't come upon any common conclusion on how to handle the situation at hand, and honestly, I'm more lost than to begin with. I love Ray Ray and he knows it. He knows it when I'm looking at him letting myself express it to him. He knows my fucked up love because he can measure it in his own ways. Ray Ray is mine and I'm his. He holds the same instruments of love that I hold and we both play to the same melody.

The rest of the day goes by slowly and Emily has texted me a few times today. I ignored every single one of them. I don't know why, but it bothers me how much she cares. There's no need for it. I hate it sometimes, how she sees me. Like I was saying, she doesn't have the same instruments as me and Cook or even Ray Ray for that matter, yet she still plays to my melody and part of me hates it. She's got no right for it. She just understands me in a different way and it's frightening.

The rest of the week passes rather quickly and it's not until Friday night that I'm staring at the clock wondering when I can punch out that I realize I've ignored Emily for the whole week. Truthfully, I knew. I knew I had avoided her at every second. I avoided her texts. I avoided our casual lunches and I avoided going to Tiff's all week. I figure with her new date Thursday night she just had, she'll have more than enough company for the weekend. Part of me debates whether or not I should stay a bit later just to pass the time. I have an empty weekend to obtain to and only Cook to talk to, and Emily when I choose to eventually talk to her.

The thing with my father still is a bit bitter in my mouth. I just don't understand his relevance in my life now. Why would I need a father now? Why would I even want to meet him? And why in the fuck would my mother fucken shag him again. I vaguely knew she loved him once upon a time, but I always heard it as a distant memory. I knew he was in the navy when he was young but got kicked out. I know that he's made no effort to contact me whatsoever and also that he is a piece of shit.

By the time it's 6pm, I finally punch out. I finished the majority of the paperwork I needed completed on my kids. I make my way over to O'Keefe's again. I wait for Cook to get there and eventually we are seated and we end up getting seated in the same spot me and Emily sat last week. Only I am sitting where she had sat and Cook where I had sat. We preceded to get shit faced and again Cook asks me,

"Better?"

"Better than an hour ago."

"Better than yesterday?" His eyes look somewhat hopeful.

"Yeah." I nod. It's mostly true.

It's nearly ten by the time I am walking back to my flat. Cook split a cab with me and I told him to hurry home and not to bother seeing me up. Honestly, I just didn't want him to invite himself in.

I make my way up the three flights of stairs, not wanting to bother with the elevator, and in my drunken state, I logic that I need the exercise anyways. I turn the corner, my flat is the first on the left from the stairwell and down on the right, the other end of the hall, is the elevator. As I take a couple steps, I hear the elevator ding and instinctually look up to see the riders exit. When I look, I see a short red head and I double take for a second. _Emily._

Even though I've avoided her all week, it's nice seeing her. I feel guilty for not talking to her, I just needed someone who wouldn't make me feel so much. Cook was good for that. Emily just saw me too clearly at times and it wasn't what I needed. Though, when she did get bitter, it really made me laugh.

On my double take, I see that Emily is with a girl a bit taller than her and can see her green eyes. I remember Katie mentioning a Sarah and make the assumption. I can see from their body language that Sarah is far more into it than Emily, though Emily isn't resisting. Sarah has her hands all over Emily's right arm. Sarah places a kiss on Emily's lips that is returned and then two more. I watch as Sarah turns her back to the door and looks up at Emily and asks her something. It makes me kind of sick in my stomach for a second. Emily bites her lip and shakes her head 'no' slightly and motions with her thumb behind her. I'm not sure why but I feel unreasonably angry with her and happy that she had said no. Sarah looks disappointed and closes the door, and Emily begins walking back towards the elevator.

"What'd you tell her? That you forgot something?" I giggle as I say it but I can't help but tease her.

Her red hair flips around rather quickly and looks surprised.

"Naomi!"

I tilt my head to the right and smile big at her. She starts walking over at me. It really is nice to see her again.

"What are you-Do you live here?" Her eyes land on my keys and the door I'm standing next to.

"I'm the newest tenant." I smile somewhat bigger than I expected.

"Right. So, how are you? I haven't heard-"

Right. There's that. The fact I've been ignoring her a bit all week. _Shit._

Emily bites her lip as if she had stepped too far for a second. It's kind of adorable.

"I, um, well, some stuff had happened and I've been kind of-do you want to come in?" I ask her.

She glances at the door that I'm motioning my head towards and glances back at me.

"I don't want to be a burden, I was just-"

"No, come in. Besides, we didn't get to finish our movie night last weekend." The alcohol is making me a bit more bold than usual.

Emily eventually smiles. She looks up at me with a question.

"Alright then. But, don't take this the wrong way, are you drunk?" She asks me as she squints her eye brows and my loud belly laugh answers her question without me having to. Or perhaps it was the wavering of my feet. Or the fact that my eye lids are a bit more droopy and I seem to wobble a lot.

"Yes, and you're clearly not. One of us is going to have to change and I'm very stubborn." I open the door and allow her to follow me in behind her. My sentences slurring with each word.

"Oh, don't mind the boxes, I still hadn't a chanced to unpack completely yet." I say it forgetting I still had to do that when I walked in.

I go into the fridge and grab a couple of ciders out for the two of us. Emily is walking around the apartment observing all my photos and knick knacks. I pop off the caps of both and watch as she sits on my dark red sofa. The remotes on the table in front of her.

"Put something on, yeah?" I nod towards the remote and she begins fumbling with figuring out how to make it work. I eventually sit next to her and grab the remote from her with a glance at her that says she is clearly incapable of figuring this out.

"Oh, shut up. You weren't able to figure out mine either."

I hand her a bottle in response and watch as she sips it. I put on some random sitcom playing and glance over at her.

"So, is this date number two?" I ask it to finally figure out what's been at the back of my mind since I've seen her.

Emily nearly spits out her drink, I look at her in confusion.

"Sarah, right?" I ask pushing.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Actually, that's date number one and girl number two within the last two days." She says it with a sigh and another sip of her drink.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, Katie knows so many gay girls, you'd figure she'd be the gay one."

I laugh a bit more loud than I had intended.

"So, neither one successful? My neighbor had seemed pretty eager." I don't meet her eyes.

"No, they're just so...god damn, I hate to say this but these lesbians are so needy!" She says it almost embarrassed.

I can't help but laugh too.

"How? What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, they just-they ask you everything right off the bat. Like, if I want kids, my ideals on family and I'm just-no, I haven't really thought about that. I've been focusing on my career for ages now. I just want someone I can talk to and be with. Oh, yeah, and most importantly, they're not my type!"

"What do you mean they're not your type? She is pretty..." I finish it off confused. I secretly hope Emily will say she found her hideous.

"No, it's not that." She laughs a little and continues, "Like, I like girls who are a bit more feisty. A little more riled up. A bit more clever." She nudges me with her leg and I laugh.

"Emily if you wanted to date me, all you had to do was ask." I tease her and instantly she blushes. I almost feel bad for saying it but I kind of like how she responds to it.

"Oh, are you saying that if I had asked you, you would date me?" She responds seconds later.

**A/N Are you ready for some really intense flirting? Oh, btw, Happy birthday to me! I just had mine. And happy birthday to everyone else! Hope all is well with you all. I posted two chapters, because I think everyone awaits Naomily interaction in fanfiction. At least I know I do. Cheers X**


	10. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hey everyone. :)

Sorry to give you the "so and so updated their story" thrill for you to come to the page and see nothing is updated.

I do just want to let everyone know, I've had to move rather suddenly..and my computer is up in storage.

Said computer has the next five chapters of the story...I should get it out within a month or two, but you probably won't see any updates

until then. So, I just wanted to share because I know I have been updating rather regularly...but ya know, life and such gets in the way sometimes.

I hope everyone is doing well.

Cheers! X


End file.
